Never one of a crowd
by Softballlover3015
Summary: Tessa has been on the run since she was 11. THe fact that she never really fit in didn't help. SHe is 14 now. FInally, she was found by a satyr Now her whole life has changed.  Tessa isn't what everyone expects her to be. PercyxANnabeth
1. Chapter 1

One of a Crowd.

When the water fell on face in the morning, I wasn't alone. My eyes snapped open as I checked the area. The tall pine trees stood very still. None of the rocks moved which I thought was a good sign. Once what I thought was a rock turned out to be a Cyclops. That was a nasty fight. The small rock cave where I had spent the night looked dry. Even though it had rained most of the night. My bag lay next to me. The purple fabric only revealed some clothes and food. The other stuff was buried in deeper. Like my gold drachma and my shield. My sword lay next to me in the ground. I picked it off a monster a couple of years ago. I looked around for the source of the water , but I still couldn't see anything. I reached for my sword. Then, I heard it. The soft sound of pipes playing. That wasn't good. The last pipe playing monster I picked a fight with nearly took off my leg. Slowly, I crept to the edge of the cave. I tried to get a good look at where the sound was coming from. Above the cave, I could barely make out the shale of hooves standing on the dew covered moss. Crap. The song coming from the pipes seemed to pull me out wards. I felt calm and steady. My natural instincts told me to resist. I fought the spell from the pipes. Quickly, i jumped out of the cave and pointed my sword at the creature. My blond hair was flying around my face. On top if the rock, half-goat, half-human goat thing sat. He had curly hair and what looked like a goatee. He looked kind of bored. "Drop your weapons. " he said calmly. I didn't move. There was no way I was going to listen to some sort of cross-breed. "Please lower your weapon. " the thing said again. I rolled my eyes. "We both know there is no way that's happening. Start talking. What are you?" I asked. Seriously? What kind of freak of nature was Half-goat? "I'm a Satyr. You are a half-blood. I need to get you to camp. So I would really appreciate it if you cooperated and dropped your sword. " the creature said. Great, Now this thing was going to kiddknapp me and drag me off to some camp. Half-blood? The word rang through my mind. I was a what? "What's a half-blood?" I asked suspiciously. The satyr groaned. "I really hate it when you demigods know nothing. Ok you're a demigod or a half-blood. One of your parents is a geek god the other was a mortal. I'm a satyr. We are the protectors. We go out and find all of the Demigods and bring them to Camp half-blood. There we train you to survive. " the goat thing explained. I lowered my weapon. Not because he told me to, but because I was in shock. I had been on the run for almost three years now. As far as I was concerned I had no parents. Now this satyr said I was half-god. "You've got it wrong. My parents are dead. I ran away from an orphanage. " I explained. The satyr sighed. "So sad. Do you want me to play a misery song? That's how it always is. Demi-gods can't seem to make things easy for themselves. Alrighty then we better get moving. " the satyr said. He hopped down off the rock and started to trample through the pine tree forest. That was one of the reason i loved New York. The tall pine tree forest was perfect protection from monsters. I had spent the last six months traveling around this area. The satyr looked back at me. "Well? Are you coming?" he asked. I sighed and picked my bag up off the ground. I kicked my sword up into my hand. This was the first lead I had in months to finding my real parents. It had become a hobby of mine. When you're on the run from monsters you need something to keep you from going crazy. My something was my real parents. I had never met them. All I knew was that my mom died giving birth to me. For all I knew my dad was dead too. That didn't stop me from searching for him. The satyr broke me from my thoughts. "How old are you kid?" he asked. I kept my head up high. My age didn't really matter to me. "14 in December," I said. It was august now. The leaves on the trees were just starting to change color. The beautiful colors always kept me happy. "Not Cool. You should have been found already. And you have been on the run for how many years?" he asked. Man, this guy had a lot of questions. "3 that I lived in an orphanage in Mississippi. I left after the head mistress of the orphanage threatened to call the cops because I almost drowned some kid in a pool. In my defense he deserved it. " I muttered. The satyr laughed. "I'm sure he did. My names Keagen. Senior protector. We go after the powerful Demi-gods. Sometimes go on quest. The fun stuff ya know?" he explained. Quest? senior Protector? The words jumble din my head that was probably the ADHD. I hated that disease with a burning passion. "I'm Tessa. How far away is this camp?" I asked. We were almost out of the forest. My survival skills kicked in. I kept my eyes peeled for any monsters. "It's down by New York city. We can make it there in a couple of days. I know a guy that can get us a bus ride. "The satyr explained. I still clenched my sword in my fist. This wasn't over. It was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

So Keagen talked to this one guy in Albany. He had a big belly and thick red hair. The satyr explained to me later that the guy was a satyr too. The next thing I knew is that I was on a bus heading towards the city. I never like New York City. It was too crowded and monsters always seems to find me there. We got thought the city easily enough. No monsters attacked us which I thought was odd. Soon Keagen led me Into a forest. He seemed relaxed enough as he explained that the camp was less than a mile away. I still didn't let my guard down. Then I heard it the sound of footsteps behind us. I stuck my arm out in front of Keagen. " We are being followed. " I muttered. I pulled him to behind a tree. "It's probably just some campers. " he said angrily. I held him against the tree. I peaked around the tree. In the woods, a man ten times the size of a normal man stood. He had one eye in the center of his forehead. He wore barley any clothes and bore this teeth that hung out of his mouth. Cyclops I mouthed to Keagen. His eyes got really wide. I had gone against Cyclops before. They were tough to beat. Our best bet was to sneak away and run. Carefully, I moved from tree to tree through the forest. Keagen close behind me. "This is great we are almost to the border. " he whispered. I didn't get my hopes up Cyclops weren't easily fooled. I took a step towards the next tree , when I heard a deafening crack. I turned around to find Keagen standing over a branch. He had stepped on it and it had broken. I prayed that the Cyclops hadn't heard it. Of course, the Cyclops had. The beats spotted us easily and charged. "Run!" I yelled at me and Keagen raced through the forest. The Cyclops was just too fast. Turned to fight when Keagen yelled at me. "No! We are almost to the border!" he screamed. I couldn't start running now. "Run, Keagen! Go get help." I screamed. Fortunately, Goat boy listened and ran I to the forest. The Cyclops charged at me his fist raised in the air. He smashed one of them down next to me. I stabbed it with my sword. The Cyclops started crying holding his hand. I took this opportunity and stabbed him in the foot. Now, the thing was really mad. It tried to stomp on me, but I moved away quickly. The Cyclops swatted at me. This time I wasn't fast enough. My body was flung into a tree. I grimaced as pain shot through my body. "Not so tough, now." the Cyclops boomed. I tried to stand up , but pain shot through my foot. I limped out of the way as the Cyclops swatted at me again. I tripped over a root. Just my luck. Now I was helpless. I watched as the Cyclops grinned. He had captured his prey. A few choice words flew through my mind. "Tessa!" a voice yelled. I looked up to see Keagen followed by several kids. Some were older and Some were younger. What do you know, Goat boy wasn't lying! I thought. The kids started to take on the Cyclops who seemed Disappointed. Keagen came over and handed me a canteen. "Drink it. " he commanded. I did as he asked. Whatever was in that canteen was delicious. I felt great. My ankle felt better too. "What is that stuff?" I asked. Keagen grinned. "Nectar. It's the drink of the gods. Helps you heal faster. " he explained. My ankle felt brand new now. I ran to help the other kids despite leavens protest. This was my fight too. There were so many swords attacking the Cyclops. He just couldn't take it. He screamed as her turned into dust. It took a minute for me to realize that it was my sword that gave the final blow. Kids congratulated me all around me. "Hope she's in Ares." one girl said. She had curly hair that was pulled back tightly behind her head. She carried a spear that looked very dangerous. I figure that it was good she though i was a daughter of Ares. But was I? Keagen shook his head. "Sorry Clarisse. she's a powerful one. I'm not sure which. She's old enough though. She should have been claimed already. " he said. Clarisse's expression turned angry. "Are you calling my father weak?" she asked. It was more of a threat than a question. "No, Clarisse. " Keagen quivered. Clarisse wouldn't have back off until the next kid spoke. "Let's take her to Chiron. " she said. I looked to see a pretty girl. She looked older. Her hair was blond, but her eyes were grey. She seemed very wise. The campers didn't seem to question her. They all just started walking back towards camp. A couple started debating about what cabin I would be in. Personally, it felt a little weird. I had been on my own for so long. The deeper we got into the woods the more awkward I felt. Soon, we came to a tree. In the tree a golden sheep sat. It looked very peaceful. around the tree a lizard was sleeping. I pulled my sword out again. Clarisse shot me a weird look. The girl with grey eyes pushed my sword down. "That's -(I forgot his name ) he guards the fleece which strengthens the magical boundaries of the camp. I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena. . By the way. " she said. I blinked twice. "Athena like the goddess of wisdom?" I asked. Wow, did I sound stupid. Still, the fact that gods actually exist was amazing. "Yea, according to Keagen you're a powerful half-blood. That probably means you're one of the big three's kid. Which is odd because there not supposed to have kids. They made a pact not to, but it didn't work out so well. " she explained. I was still totally confused. "Big three?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me hopelessly. "Ok, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. They are the big three my boyfriend Percy is a son of Poseidon. My friend Nico is a son of Hades and Thalia is a daughter of Zeus. There are lots of Gods. Actually, we are kind of in the process of remodeling. Adding on more cabins and stuff. " the daughter of Athena explained. I saw what she meant. As soon as we crossed over a giant hill I saw the camp. It was huge. There were cabins everywhere. I could see an arena with several people battling with swords and other battle equipment. There was a lake that sat on the DVD of a very green forest. In the middle was a large barn-looking building. The campers split apart different ways into the camp. Only Keagen and Annabeth stayed with me. The two led me two the big building. On the front steps stood a man. Well, the torso of a man. It was connected to the body of a horse. A centaur it thought with amazement. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood. Good job Keagen and Annabeth. " the centaur said. I stood there very still. This didn't feel right. "Um.. thanks." I said nervously. The feeling in my stomach didn't leave. "Chiron is our teacher. He's been teaching hero's for centuries. Um..Chiron. This is Tessa. She doesn't know who her parent is. She hasn't been claimed. " Keagen explained. I didn't understand what the big deal was about my parents. I had lived my whole life without parents. Why did I need them now? "Show her the orientation video. I have a iris message to send. " Chiron said. I almost thought I heard resentment in his voice. "Iris message?" I asked. Chiron sighed. "It seems you are un-educated in Greek mythology. Iris is the goddess of the rainbow. We ask her for communication. she is a wonderful goddess. Very giving. Be wise. Do not insult the gods. You will regret it. I suggest you learn as much as possible about the gods. Keagen will help." Chiron explained. With that he left me with the grumpy satyr. Keagen dragged me Into the big house and showed me the video. It wasn't very exciting. I already had the basic idea of why I was there stuck in my head. I noticed that the Big house was bigger on the inside than it looked. It seemed like that's where everybody ate. afterwards I met up with Annabeth again. She was talking to a boy with dark black hair and sea blue eyes. Her eyes lit up as she spoke to him. I realized it was Percy, Her boyfriend. When she saw me, she said something about me to him. Then, they both approached me. "So your Tessa?" Percy said. I looked from Percy to Annabeth then back to Percy. "Yea, and your Percy. " I said. He seemed kind of weirder out by me knowing his name. "Welcome to Camp half-blood. Do you really not know who your parents are?" he rudely asked. Annabeth elbows him in the side. "Excuse him, he has ADHD. "she explained. I grinned. "It's ok. I do too. " I said. Percy opened his mouth to speak , but Annabeth cut him off. "We all do. It's the mark of a Demi-god. The natural battle instincts in our blood make it tough for us to sit still. Dlexiyia is another common disease. Our minds are programmed to read ancient Greek. Anyways, did Chiron tell you anything?" she asked. I wasn't quite sure how to answer that. "He said he had to make an iris message. " I offered. Annabeth frowned. "He's probably calling the Gods to ask who's kid you are. They didn't keep there promise to Percy. " she groaned. Percy also looked very hurt. I looked at them blankly. "Last summer, Percy basically saved the world and defeated Cronus. So the gods granted him one wish. He choose that all of the Demi-go kids got claimed by their parents early. That way they didn't all get shoved in the Hermes cabin. And all of the gods are being recognized here at Camp. Even the minor ones. " A voice explained from behind me. I turned to see Keagen hooves and all. "Chiron wants to see you. " he said. Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous glances. I tried to smile , but I felt kind of out of place. The sickening feeling in my gut was still there. I stepped back inside the barn shaped building. Chiron met me inside. His face was grim. I wasn't sure what that could mean. "Tessa, it seems none of the Gods recall having you for a child. This is a very awkward situation. The gods do seem very interested in you. They ask that you be sent to Mount Olympus immediately." the centaur explained. My heart dropped in my chest. Even here I didn't belong.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The doors opened to the elevator. My eyes got wide as I saw the beautiful temple that was Mount Olympus. It was huge. The Greek architecture was obvious. Inside everything Seemed to be made of gold. in the middle of everything twelve huge chairs sat. They were for people the size of buildings. I didn't even know what to do as several giant human beings appeared in front of the chairs. I felt like my head was about to explode. Each one of the beings sat down. I knew they were the gods. I looked upon them with amazement. "Alright, then. I know this is kind of sudden, but we have a Bit of an upset." a man said. He was obviously the leader. Zeus my mind told me. I kneeled instinctively. Zeus pointed at me. " this young Lady is indeed of godly blood. However, her parent cannot be found. Please speak now if she is your child. " he said. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Zeus looked around impatiently. "It's not that hard. If she's your child speak up. We made a promise to young Percy to always claim our children. " Zeus demanded. Nobody even flinched. I really felt horrible kneeling there in the floor. One of the gods was my parents and even they didn't want me. "Nobody is claiming her because she is not the child of a god. " a voice said from the corner of the room. Every head turned to see a beautiful woman with her hair braided down the side of her head. She had kind eyes. "Mother, What are suggesting?" Zeus asked. I turned my head. The woman was Zeus' mom? Now I was really confused. "This child is the daughter of a Titan. She is the daughter of my sister ,Phoebe, and a half-blood. The half-blood is a son of Ares. He has died. Tragic really. " the woman explained. My mind began to clear. I remembered now. The woman's name was Rhea. She was the wife of Cronus. The guy Percy beat last summer. How was I the daughter of a Titan. That didn't make any sense at all. Plus, my mom died giving birth to me. "I do not know if that is true or not mother." Zeus said calmly. Everybody was staring at me now. I didn't like it. "If she is the child of a Titan then she is dangerous. Especially one of the ancient titans." a man with gild hair and eyes. He looked to be about 20 which didn't make sense to me. He had lyre in his hand. "Has anybody even heard from Phoebe in the last 100-200years?" a woman said. My eyes trade to her face. She had brown hair and grey eyes. She looked gorgeous and I knew who she was. It was Athena Annabeth's mother. None of the Gods knew the answer to her question. "Last I knew, Pheobe was in Hawaii. She has remained peaceful there for years. " Rhea said. The Gods nodded in agreement. "And we made a promise to my son to released all of the peaceful Immortal beings. Such as Calypso. " a man with very blue eyes said. He had a trident in one hand. I think it was Poseidon. "So the question is what do we do with her now?" Zeus asked. The gods looked around the room. Waiting or someone to speak. "She will train at Camp- Half-Blood with our children. " Athena said. The others didn't seem to like the idea. "I see no reason why not. She has no connection to her Titan mother. Plus, her father was a son of Ares. It would be un-fair to deny her place at the Camp because she does have our blood in her veins." the woman concluded. The gods seemed to agree now. I really hoped that was a good sign. "All in favor of allowing the Daughter of Phoebe to attend and train at Camp half-blood. " Zeus said. Seven hands were raised. I noticed that one was Athena's and Poseidon raised his hand as well. The guy with the lyre and four other Olympians did not raise there hand. That made me feel a little bit nervous. "Majority votes to send her to camp. Rhea would you please try to contact her mother. I have a few things I'd like to ask her. " Zeus concluded. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Daughter of Phoebe, could you please hive a message to my daughter." Athena asked. I nodded because I was a little shocked. "Tell her that it's time for Daldeus plan 1112. She will know what I mean." Athena said.

I was kind of in shock when I got back to camp. I was alone. There were no other children of titans at the camp. This led me to spend lots of time on my own. I spent most of it in the forest. I liked being there, especially at night when I could see the stars and the moon. The construction of my cabin had begun. I had learned a lot about my mother in the last few days. She was the Titan associated with the moon. She had two Titan daughters. Leto and Asteria. Leto was the mother of Apollo and Artemis. Asteria was the Titan of the stars and necrocramcy. she had one child , Hecate goddess of magic. Pheobe once was in charge of the oracle of Delphi. She has remained peaceful for many years. I sat on a large rock in the middle of the forest. The stars above me shined very brightly. The forest was dark and silent except for a few Naraids. Then I saw something that wasn't a Naraid. A figure that I could see through floated above the ground through the forest. It was the figure of a young girl. She wore hippie clothing with lots of beads. She looked almost asleep. My instincts told me she looked familiar. The figure floated by unnoticed by the naraids. Curiosity got the best of me. I decided to go check it out. "Excuse me, Um.. Hippie girl. " I called. The figure didn't look at me. How rude? "Floating, hippie child. I see you who are you?" I asked. This time the figure turned to look at me. "You can see me?" she said quietly. I looked around. The naiads seemed to not notice the girl. "Yea, why shouldn't I be able to?" I asked. I was so confused. The girl shook her head. "Child, I'm dead. So you must be a child of Hades. That's the second one this week. " the girl said. Dead? I was seeing the dead? Now I must have gone crazy. "No, my mother is the Titan Phoebe. " I explained. The ghost jaw dropped. "Phoebe. Her child Asteria was the Titan of necrocramcy. That's why you can see me. Phoebe used to be in charge of the orcale I'd Delphi. That's who I used to be. Now I have been freed and must make my way to Hades domain. Now tell me which way is California?" the ghost asked. Hades domain was in California? Whoa, information overload. "California is that way. " I said pointing west. The ghost nodded and continued on her journey. "You can see her too?" a voice said from behind me. I turned to find a boy about my age. He wore a black tshirt and leather jacket. His hair was black to and so was his eyes. "Yea, my mother's Pheobe the Titan. Her daughter Asteria is the Titan of necrocramcy. You must be the son of Hades the ghost was talking about. " I explained. I felt a little but better knowing I wasn't crazy. The boy nodded. "Daughter of a Titan. Now I've really seen everything. So when did they find you?" he asked. Darkness had set on the forest. I could just barely see his face. He was taller than me. It felt weird looking up at him. "First day."I mumbled. He smirked. "Second year. " he replied. I noticed he had a black sword that hung at his waist. "Your a son of Hades right? Annabeth said something about you earlier. " I babbled. He nodded. "I'm Nico. Where I they keeping you tonight?" he asked. I pointed towards the Big House(apparently Demi-gods aren't very creative with names). "I'm Tessa. " I mentioned. This seemed to click in Nico's mind. "Nice to meet you, Tessa. I really hope you don't die. If you do I will know. Rachel sleeps in the Big house too. She can keep you company. She's normally a great person. Unless, she's giving a prophecy. " Nico said. The confused look on my face gave him an excuse to keep talking. "Rachel is the Oracle. She sees the future and gives prophecies. She stays here in the Summer. The girl ghost you just saw was the Oracle before her. " he explained. I wondered if Rachel knew I was coming. Did she predict things like that? "I don't need much company. I've been on my own for awhile now. " I muttered. Nico wasn't surprised by this. "Most Demi-gods are. Here its different. I don't really belong here though. Hades was never really welcomed by the gods. Until Percy came along. Now, my dads important again. There wasn't a hades cabin here before me." he said bitterly. I felt a little but left out when i got here. There was no place for me. "There wasn't a cabin for Phoebe, until I got here. I doubt it will change anything. There was never cabins for the titans. Was there?" I asked. Nico shook his head. I guessed as much. My eyes glanced back up at the stars. Where did I belong?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

My temporary room wasn't so bad. It was very plain and boring. This was the first time I had slept in a bed in years. A girl with firey red hair slept in the twin bed across from mine. I had met her just moments earlier. She greeted me witha friendly grin. Her voice echoed un my head. Rachel was an Orcale. I hadn't expected her to be so normal. She was the only mortal allowed into camp. I'm sure she was thrilled to have a roomate. She told me that Annabeth would visit her sometimes. She spent her says hangin out at the camp. I wished inwas outside. There was no where for me to run in here. No where for me to hide.

I couldn't sleep that first night. My head was somewhere in the clouds up but the moon. The shadows that covered the room were not helping in the least. I didn't belong here. I was the daughter of a Titan. The only thong I could remember about the titans was that they used to rule the world. The gods beat them and took over. I wondered what happened to Phoebe after that. My whole life I had been searching for my dad because I was told my mom died. Really, how could you get that confused. I pictured a hospital staring at the body of a woman. "She's not dead!" someone would say. Then the man holding the death certificate would say "Whoops, my bad. " The crazy fantasy vanished from my mind. I looked up and scanned the room. The first thing she realized was that Rachel was sitting up on her bed. An eerie expression was on her face. It scared me. " A child of a titan's quest, shall put an ancient beast to rest. The five children of different blood seek, monsters of the Ancient Greek, An ancient creature hungry for fear, A metal giant filled with tears. Titans and Gods rivalry ends , when hero's unite and broken hearts mend. The choice for one to decide, who shall remain and who shall survive. " Rachel said. Her voice sounded like there were three of her. The eerie glare on her face was still giving me the spooks. Then she blinked several times. "Oh no, did I say something?"she asked. I nodded violently. "Tell me what I said." she demanded. She pulled a notebook out of her pillow and a pen. I recited exactly what she said as she jotted it down. "It sound like it's about you. " Rachel mumbled. I took a step back in shock. "What?" I asked. Rachel looked up from her notebook. "Child of a Titan? We don't have any other Titan's kids here. Except Chiron. " Rachel explained. I shook my head. Last night, Annabeth explained the whole quest deal. It sounded fair to me , but this was just unreal. "I just got here it can't be me." I sputtered. I didn't want it to be me. I didn't want to be here. Rachel set down the notebook. "Let's go find Chiron. " she said. That really wasn't what I wanted to do, but I followed Rachel out. Chiron called a meeting between all of the head campers. They were in charge of each cabin. I wondered if I was the Head camper for Phoebe. I noticed that Percy was there and so was Annabeth. Rachel sat in the corner. I recognized Clarisse. Nobody looked happy to be up at 1am. I loved being up at this time. I felt so awake. "You all know why your here. Our Oracle, Rachel, has produced a prophecy. " Chiron started. Some campers looked angrily at Rachel. "Rachel you're timing was terrible. This is the second time we've had to get up in the middle of the night!" one kid complained. He had weird shaped face. He looked kind of like a rat. "Oh shut up, it's not like I can control it. "Rachel snarked back. Chiron looked the most annoyed. "Please can we stop arguing for one minute? Rachel would you please read the prophecy. " Chiron asked. He was really trying to keep his cool. Rachel read the prophecy to the group. Everybody's eyes slowly shifted over to me. So much for trying to avoid it. "Well, it's pretty obvious that the prophecy belongs to our newest camper. Tessa daughter of Phoebe," Chiron said. Hearing my mothers name shook me up a little bit. "It can't be me. I don't want to do it." I said. They couldn't make me do this. We were still in America. It was still a free country." I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. The prophecy will find you even if you choose not to. So you can choose to avoid it and let it find you or get it over with now," Chiron explained. Either way didn't sound like a good idea. Everybody looked kind of shaken up. "Is it just me going on this thing?" I asked. Apparently, it was a stupid question. everybody laughed. I hated being the new kid. "No, the prophecy said two things in it. Five children and different blood. So there has to be five and they have to be of different cabins. " Rachel said. She had her notebook in her hand. I didn't remember her bringing it down. I wondered how many prophecy's she had in there. "So who wants to go?" I said generally. Nobody moved. Apparently, this wasn't like picking teams for kick ball. "It's your choice. I would like to go if it's all the same." Annabeth said. Percy grimaced. "Me too. So, that knocks off Athena and Poseidon. " he said. That was two. Three to go. I looked around the room. "Clarisse?" I asked hopefully. I'd rather have somebody I knew. She shook her head. So much for that plan. "I'd like to go." a voice said from behind me. It was a familiar voice. I turned to see Nico, the black haired dude from the forest. It seemed like he had appeared out of thin air. Everybody else was pretty surprised to see him too. "That's four. Can we bring satyrs?" I asked. I was thinking of Keagen. Chiron nodded. Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. "Grover?" they said together. This made me think of Sesame Street with the little blue dude named Grover. " Who's Grover?" i asked. Percy looked like he was going to burst out laughing. "He's an old friend of ours. I think we should bring him on the quest." Annabeth said. I smiled. "That makes five."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Annabeth and I spent the mooring discussing strategy. We kind of figured out the first part of the prophecy. "City without rest. Easy it's New York City. " she explained. We were in the armory. Seriously, the weapons they had there were unbelievable. I felt dangerous just stepping in there. "There's alot about monsters in that prophecy. We should bring lots of weapons. " Annabeth advised. I wondered where the others were. We were leaving for New York City in the morning. I really hoped they were ready. The last sentence of the prophecy echoed in my mind. "Annabeth?" I asked. She turned her head away from the laptop she was always carrying around. "Your mother said it was time to activate Daldeous plan 1112. " I sputtered. Her eyes got really wide. She turned back to the laptop and opened up some files. "This makes a lot of sense. The Titan hungry for fear from the prophecy. Well. Look at this. " she said. I look Dover shoulder to the using screen of the laptop. The screen showed a giant man with glowing eyes and thick muscled arms. "That is the Titan Hyperion. We beat him last summer. There is an anamatron in New York city. It was designed by Daldeous. I think the prophecy wants us to destroy it. Or re-build it? I'm not sure. " Annabeth explained. I blinked furiously. I had no clue what she was talking about. "What's an anamatron?" I asked. Annabeth didn't even turn to face me. "It's a statue that comes to life. We've seen hundreds of them. Some are defective. Nico sister was killed by one. " Annabeth explained. I felt really light headed right then. I wasn't thinking clearly. "What about food and stuff?" i asked. Annabeth seemed very involved in whatever she was doing on her laptop. I wondered if she would notice if I snuck out. "We will bring some, but we are bringing human money too. We can buy food on the road she said. "I barely heard her words. I was already half-way out the door on my way to the beach. My head hurt like crazy. I found my way under one of the shady trees. My head ache seemed to disappear. "It's because of the sun." a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Nico standing under the tree. He didn't look unhappy, but he didn't look happy either. "What's from the sun?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. Why had he wanted to come along on my quest? "Your head hurts right? Well, Phoebe and Apollo have this little fight going on. Phoebe was the owner of the Oracle of Delphi before Apollo. Apollo is the sun god and So was Phoebe's husband. Apollo is making things though for you. Of course, he can'tt touch you in the shade. "Nico explained. He sat down next to me in the shade. "Why did you want to go on this quest?" I asked. Nico shrugged. "I've never been involved in an official quest. " he said. He was right about the shade. My head ache was gone. I felt safe. "So you figured you would start now?" I said. Nico shrugged again. "Quests are like a game. A way to entertain the Demi-gods. Last summer it was a fight for our lives. Your little quest doesn't change much. " He said. Man, this guy was confusing. "So if you think it's so stupid then why are you going?" I asked. Nico's eyes got lost in the lake. I had to admit water was never my thing, but the lake looked really pretty. "I'm a pawn in this game. If I don't play nobody can. Our destiny's have been planned out for us. Maybe this is part of mine. " Nico said.


End file.
